Crazy For This Girl 2
by Lilly Winters
Summary: What is it about her that causes him to feel such a way? From her confidence to her laughter, it simply drives him crazy. Version 2 of Crazy for this Girl. Zagr!


**A/N**

**I decided to write a second version of this story. The first was just a tad too cheesy. So I hope you like this one better!**

**I do NOT own Invader Zim, etc. **

"That evil lavender human! How dare she cause the mighty Zim to feel such a horrible way!"

The Irken mumbled resentfully as he strolled down the sidewalk towards the Skool. When did he start feeling this way near the dark beauty? Could it have been the time she dumped her brother into a dumpster? Perhaps when she punched her sibling so hard that he missed skool for a week? Or the time he heard her laughter when she watched Dib with high amusement as he ran away from savage dogs? All he knew was that he wanted to hear her laugh again. He longed to see the way her cheeks rose ever slightly when her lips curled into a devilish smile.

_**She rolls the window down  
>And she<br>Talks over the sound  
>Of the cars that pass us by<br>And I don't know why  
>But she's changed my mind<strong>_

Just then, he heard the annoying noise of Dib's voice approaching. Identical annoyance could have been found on Gaz's face as she sighed heavily. Zim observed her closely; from the way she walked to the tilt of her chin held high. The confidence radiating from her, he had never seen such an alluring amount before! Especially in a human.

_**Would you look at her  
>She looks at me<br>She's got me thinking about her constantly  
>But she don't know how I feel<br>And as she carries on without a doubt  
>I wonder if she's figured out<br>I'm crazy for this girl**_

Without thinking, he followed her into the Skool. Dib glared over his shoulder when they stopped at her locker.

"What do you want, Space monster?"

"Close you sniveling snout, worm-baby or you are likely to explode with your stupidity," Zim sneered.

"That doesn't even make sense!"

He yelped as Gaz elbowed him in the ribs.

"Your voice is annoying me, Dib. Go to class."

"But, Gaz—"

"I can handle myself, Dib. Leave."

He whimpered, but walked away slowly. She sighed and hurled a book at his head when she saw him watching just around the corner. He finally left.

_**She was the one to hold me  
>The night<br>The sky fell down  
>And what was I thinking when<br>The world didn't end  
>Why didn't I know what I know now<strong>_

"I was beginning to think the pig-smell would never leave," Zim exclaimed.

"What do you want, Zim?"

He straightened tremendously.

"The Zim has come to you, scary human, to ask a favor of you!"

"Just spit it out."

"May I hear your laugh?"

She dropped a book, though made no move to retrieve it.

_**Would you look at her  
>She looks at me<br>She's got me thinking about her constantly  
>But she don't know how I feel<br>And as she carries on without a doubt  
>I wonder if she's figured out<br>I'm crazy for this girl**_

"What?"

Zim raised an eyebrow. "I wish to hear the noise that humans produce when they are overwhelmed with the funny emotion."

"I know what laughter is, but why?"

"Why do humans laugh? Why do you ask me? I do not know why filthy, pathetic, worthless humans—"

"I'm saying why do you want to hear me laugh, Zim?"

"Oh. Simple! It causes a twitching feeling inside of my squeedily spooch."

She stared in confusion.

"Uh, does that happen often?"

"Only when I hear your laughter," he pointed out.

_**Right now  
>Face to face<br>All my fears  
>Pushed aside<br>And right now  
>I'm ready to spend the rest of my life<br>With you**_

Her cheeks grew flushed.

"I-I don't laugh that often," she admitted.

"Why, female-worm?"

"It's Gaz. And I don't know. I guess I just don't have many reasons too."

"Can you not even smile?"

"Not on command. It's just like laughing. You can't exactly do it without having a reason."

"Perhaps if Zim provides the human with this 'reason', you shall produce your awaited sound?"

"Whatever you say," she said, shaking her head.

"Excellent!" And with that, he pulled her close and kissed her on the cheek.

_**Would you look at her  
>She looks at me<br>She's got me thinking about her constantly  
>But she don't know how I feel<br>And as she carries on without a doubt  
>I wonder if she's figured out<br>I'm crazy for this girl**_

She stepped away, stuttering.

"Why did you do that?"

He shrugged bluntly.

"I have seen other foolish female worms laughing when a male worm did such a thing. It has the same effect on you?" He leaned closer to which she turned away shyly. "Hmm, it appears it only makes your face turn red." He frowned. "You humans are confusing."

_**Would you look at her  
>She looks at me<br>She's got me thinking about her constantly  
>But she don't know how I feel<br>And as she carries on without a doubt  
>I wonder if she's figured out<br>I'm crazy for this girl**_

**A/N**

**So how was it? Better? Worse? Let me know and thanks for reading!**


End file.
